


barely strangers

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Getting Together, M/M, One Night Stands, Piercings, Rockstar AU, Smut, Tattoos, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: “you know what they say,” daniel groans into max’s ear, “drummers hit it the hardest.”
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by daniel on stage with parkway drive ( [here](https://youtu.be/CJ9ATJ_JQO8) ). and daniel playing the drums ( [here](https://youtu.be/rmR2RR8F1EI) ).
> 
> thank you [sincities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities) for all ur help (as always)

they hook up the first time after a show in london, england.

it's a hot day for once, the sun burning down relentlessly without a cloud in sight even in the afternoon but neither max nor daniel seem to care too much. or even care at all.

“i'm usually not like this,” daniel pants against max’s lips, struggling to swipe his key card without diverting his attention too long from his mouth.

“neither am i,” max replies with a grin and the door finally unlocks, both of them stumbling inside, limbs a tangled mess. 

it's true. max, even as an university student, has never been interested in random hook-ups and one-night-stands but when the drummer of your favourite band shows interest in you and your (in his words) marvellous ass, you don’t say no. at least not if your name is max verstappen.

the door closes behind them and max quickly finds himself pressed against it, body hitting the door with a very unsexy _thud_. 

daniel has muscular, tattooed arms that make max’s knees go weak and stomach squirm with arousal.

and, _honestly_ , he’s just hot as fuck.

daniel’s lips on his neck pull max back to reality. his tongue is hot and wet on his skin, teeth scraping over his pulse point. 

max moans quietly, lacing his fingers in daniel’s soft curls, tugging and tugging until he finally lifts his head. he presses his lips against daniel’s in a bruising kiss, nibbling on his lower lip, tongue slipping inside of daniel’s mouth, he's met with daniel’s tongue, and they both shiver.

daniel’s hands make quick work of max’s jacket and he drops it to the floor without breaking the kiss and max can’t help but notice how skilled daniel is with both his hands and tongue. it's a bigger turn on than he would like to admit.

he untangles his fingers from daniel’s hair, hands roaming down his neck and chest to the waistband of his black skinny jeans and he begins to unbuckle the belt, hands quickly pulling his shirt up and out of the way until max can feel the warm and soft skin underneath.

daniel drags his lip up max’s cheek and to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe before he whispers, “you have no idea of the things you do to me.”

 _oh,_ max thinks. 

daniel’s breath is hot against his sensitive skin, his voice rough around the edges and max wonders if it’s because of the show or because of him. either way, he wishes daniel would never stop talking because his voice is heavy with an australian accent and up to this day, max didn’t even know he had a thing for it. he sure as hell does now.

“yeah?” max manages to breathe, impatiently pulling daniel’s shirt off. “tell me about them.”

max has always liked to talk during sex, to tease and beg and talk back, and it seems like daniel enjoys it just as much judging by the grin that spreads across his face that makes his otherwise bright eyes darken like the night sky.

max is a little breathless at the sight, leaning back against the door and taking in daniel’s beauty for a moment. his lips are swollen and slightly parted, a faint blush sits on his cheeks and slowly climbs up to the tip of his ears, and his pupils are blown wide, leaving his iris nothing but a tiny circle.

“fuck, you’re hot,” max groans with a chuckle.

daniel chuckles too, dark and rough. he takes both of max’s hands and pins them above his head against the door, his face inches away from his. “you're the one to talk,” he says before crashing their lips together, his free hand travelling down the side of max’s ribcage and to grab his ass. with one smooth motion, he jolts max up.

max yelps in a very unsexy way and quickly wraps his legs around daniel’s hips, praying that he will be able to hold him and that he won’t drop to the floor.

daniel kisses his neck again, sucks and bites on his jaw and max can’t do anything other than bare his neck and moan. he’s already painfully hard but he doesn’t dare to touch himself or even ask for it, daniel’s lips just feel too good.

“i want to suck you off so fucking bad,” daniel mutters more to himself than anyone else but it still rings loudly in max’s ear and he almost forgets to breathe for a moment.

“then do it,” he manages to say though it comes out a lot less like a command and more like a desperate, breathless huff.

daniel takes a few steps back, max’s arms still very much wrapped around him, and walks over to the bed where he not so gently sets max down. he remains standing for a moment and max happily uses that time to drag his eyes very slowly up and down daniel’s body.

his tight jeans hug his narrow hips perfectly, the belt hanging unbuckled down his legs. a small trail of dark hair leads down from his navel to where it vanishes below the waistband. a handful of chains hang around his neck, silver metal resting on tan skin, tattoos down his arms to his hands and fingers. 

max has no idea how he ended up here with arguably the hottest musician on the entire planet but he’s not about to complain. quite on the contrary. he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

daniel finally moves again and crawls on top of him, slowly pushing max down while kissing him until he lays sprawled out on the bedsheets. daniel’s fingers tease their way under his shirt and begin to push it up slowly.

for a second, max feels self-conscious about his body but then daniel’s lips and tongue cover every bit of newly exposed skin with open-mouthed kisses.

“beautiful,” he whispers, locking eyes with max and max can’t help but blush, biting his lip and turning his head to the side, hoping that daniel won’t notice. no one has ever called him beautiful before.

his shirt comes off quickly and daniel takes his sweet, sweet time with him from there on. max’s stomach squirms with impatience and excitement but when daniel slides his hands up and down his torso, cups his cheeks and kisses him gently, he suddenly doesn’t feel rushed anymore.

the heat inside of him doesn’t exactly just die away and vanish but it’s a lot more subtle now, slowly burning him from the inside but it feels good, so fucking good.

daniel kisses his way back down and quickly undoes the button on max’s jeans and begins to pull them down, on his way back up to his face, daniel kisses along his torso and carefully takes max’s left nipple into his mouth and gently sucks on it, brushing his tongue across the sensitive skin.

_oh._

max moans quietly, his hands finding their way into daniel’s hair. he tugs once, twice and then daniel’s face appears in front of him, a grin curling the left corner of his lip so attractively, max simply has to kiss it.

“can i keep going?” daniel asks and pulls back a little.

even though he appreciates the question, max wants, no, he needs daniel to touch him within the next ten seconds or he might die. he nods his head yes and lets his eyes flutter shut when daniel moves down his body again, leaving a trail of kisses and bites down his neck, chest and torso.

daniel’s hands are huge and warm. he hooks his fingers under the waistband of max’s boxers and pulls them down and off along with his jeans. he drags his hands back up his pale thighs and rests them on his hips, gently yet assertively pinning him to the soft mattress.

max opens his eyes a little and watches as daniel eyes him hungrily before he dips his head down and gives the head an experimental lick and then another until he takes a hold of the base with one hand and begins to take it into his mouth completely.

max has received blowjobs before, more than he can count, but this? it somehow feels very familiar but unlike anything he has ever felt. maybe it’s because he’s feeling very excited and giddy or daniel is simply good at what he does.

and _fuck_ , daniel really knows what he’s doing.

max closes his eyes and fists his hands into the sheets, moaning quietly. he's completely buried in daniel’s mouth now and when daniel presses his tongue tightly against his shaft and begins to slowly pull back, max is convinced he’s going to pass out at the end of the night.

daniel’s hand uncurls from the base and wanders down lower to his balls, gently cradling and squeezing them. he hollows his cheeks at the same time and max sinks back into his hot mouth.

he lifts one hand and gently tugs on daniel’s hair until daniel is looking up at him, mouth open and the tip of max’s dick resting on his tongue.

_how can one person be so fucking hot?_

max rummages through his mind for a moment, hoping to find anything intelligent to say but when the words continue to slip from his mind the very second he tries to grab them, he pulls daniel up until they’re face to face again and presses a hungry kiss against his swollen lips instead.

he can taste himself on daniel’s tongue and he finds that he doesn’t mind it at all. daniel’s mouth and tongue are warm and wet, the taste and feeling make his head fuzzy with arousal. daniel teases a hand between them and curls his fingers back around max, lazily stroking up and down.

he wraps his arms around daniel’s neck and drags his lips over daniel’s cheekbones and jaw, down his neck to his collarbone. he nibbles and bites down gently there, tongue tasting the salt on daniel’s skin.

“turn around for me,” daniel says into max’s ear, his nose nuzzled into max’s hair.

max swallows and follows suit, his heart jumping inside his chest as he slowly lets go of daniel and gets down on his hands and knees, ass high up in the air. he feels a little out of place and awkward but then daniel’s hands return to his hips, fingers trailing over skin.

“beautiful,” daniel whispers and max can’t help but blush. 

he's not used to receiving compliments, at least not from someone as hot as daniel. shouldn't he be the one showering daniel in compliments? but no matter how hard he tries, all max can come up with is a breathy, “fuck.”

behind him, daniel chuckles and he can hear him popping open a bottle of what he assumes must be lube. the slick sound of lube on skin fills the otherwise quiet room for a moment before daniel positions himself behind max, one hand resting on his lower back and the other hovering inches away from his hole. “this okay?” he asks.

“yeah,” max groans in response.

daniel’s fingers brush across him carefully at first, sliding up and down his rim before he begins to slowly ease one finger through the tight ring of muscles.

it's a strange and unfamiliar feeling at first but once daniel is two knuckles in, max finds himself relaxing more and more. the slickness of daniel’s finger and the soothing sounds he makes definitely help.

daniel showers the curve of his ass and his lower back with kisses. his free hand holds onto his hip, steadying him while he continues to drive his finger in and out of him, soon adding a second and then a third.

max can’t believe how gentle daniel is being with him. he always expected hookups to be rough and quick but he doesn’t mind this at all.

daniel curls his fingers and angles them just right, his fingertips pushing against max’s prostate now with every stroke and it feels so fucking good, max begins to rock his hips and fuck himself even deeper onto daniel’s long fingers.

“i'm ready,” max pants after what feels like an eternity and turns his head, looking at daniel over his shoulder, “please.”

daniel’s cheeks are flushed red and his eyes are almost completely black now, the corners of his lips curled seductively.

he nods and pulls his fingers out, quickly getting off of the bed and stripping out of his underwear and jeans before he’s back again, warm and heavy behind max. he drags one hand up max’s neck and curls his fingers into max’s air and gently tugs until max lifts his head and daniel helps max kneel up.

max’s back is now pressed against daniel’s chest and torso and he twists his neck until he can press his lips against daniel’s in a hungry, demanding kiss. the strain is uncomfortable but the pain is quickly forgotten when daniel slips his tongue into his mouth.

daniel has his arms wrapped around max’s front, one resting sprawled out on his stomach and the other jerking him off.

“i swear to god,” max whispers against his lips, “if you don’t start fucking me soon, i'll finish the job myself.”

daniel laughs quietly, placing a kiss on max’s jaw and then another and another. “well, we can’t let that happen now, can we? though i wouldn’t mind seeing that, either.” 

he winks and pulls back, quickly rummaging through the top drawer of the nightstand. he retrieves a condom and tears it open with his teeth and max isn’t quite sure why but it’s somehow incredibly hot and almost causes his eyes to roll back into their sockets. 

_fucking hell._

_how long has it been since he got laid?_

daniel quickly rolls the condom on and then gently guides max until he’s back on all fours, ass in the air again. 

max has his head turned at an odd angle but he doesn’t mind because watching the subtle concentration on daniel’s face as it mixes with arousal is just too good.

daniel rocks his hips forth a little, the head rubbing against max but instead of pushing inside, daniel’s dick slides up and down max’s rim for a moment before, finally, _fucking finally,_ he pushes inside.

max has barely paid any attention to daniel’s dick up to this point, a shame, honestly, a it’s just now that he realizes how big it is. the stretch is uncomfortable at first, but daniel is going slow and keeping max’s hips steady so it doesn’t take long until he is completely inside.

both of them are breathing hard and daniel waits for a moment, allowing max to get used to the stretch. the fingers of his right hand rub soothing circles over the soft skin on his lower back while the left hand remains on his hip.

when max gives him the okay, daniel begins to pull out until only the tip remains inside before he sinks back in again, a little faster this time.

max squeezes his eyes shut, hands fisting the sheets and mouth open. he probably looks like an absolute mess, an unattractive idiot but daniel inside of him feels so good, he hopes daniel doesn’t notice how ridiculous he looks.

as if he can read what’s on max’s mind, daniel leans over him, skin on skin, and with his mouth only inches away from his ear he whispers, “do you know how beautiful you are, max? you look like a god and i'm here to worship you.”

max swallows, not used to the way daniel’s accent curls around the vowels. “no, i don’t know,” he manages to say.

daniel suddenly pulls back and flips max onto his back. he bounces a little before daniel pins him down with his hands on his hips. daniel crawls on top of him until they’re face to face. there's something dark, unreadable in the way daniel looks at him but also something soft, something warm.

“you,” daniel whispers, “have to be the most beautiful person i have ever seen. no one compares to you.” he cups max’s cheek and kisses his nose. “and i will tell you as many times as you need to understand just how true that is.” daniel’s voice is surprisingly steady and gentle with a certain assertiveness. “i could write a million songs just about you, max.”

max swallows, blushing hard.

daniel slowly pushes inside again, stretching max once more and he squeezes his eyes shut and moans long and loud.

he still doesn’t understand how daniel could see him as anything but ordinary but he somehow believes him and he craves to hear daniel call him beautiful again. it's like a chant, a spell that makes his insides all fluttery.

he knows that he’s just another hookup for daniel, a fan he picked up and will forget about the next morning but max, pushing away all rationality, allows himself to let go and enjoy the moment.

he wraps his arms around daniel and kisses him, teasing his tongue inside of daniel’s mouth, nibbling on his lower lip, curling his fingers into his hair.

max rolls them around, pinning daniel to the mattress by his wrists, him buried deep inside of him and it’s so fucking good, he grinds his hips down involuntarily, coaxing a moan out of them both.

daniel’s hands rest on his hips and then slowly move upward. he pulls max down and closer until they’re chest to chest. max can feel daniel’s heart hammer against his ribcage, in complete unison with his own.

daniel begins to thrust his hips up and into max, hitting a completely new angle now. his hands rest on his ass, holding him in place, movements becoming quicker by the second.

“you know what they say,” daniel groans into max’s ear, “drummers hit it the hardest.” his voice is rough and fucked, accent even heavier now and it does a lot of things for max.

max can’t help the grin that begins to spread across his face. “oh, yeah?”

daniel hums and rolls his hip, hitting max’s prostate just right, making him see stars.

“why don’t you- oh fuck- prove it?” he's not sure where the sudden burst of confidence is coming from but he needs daniel to actually fuck him, no matter how nice it has been before.

daniel kisses him again and chuckles, deep and dark and rough, a sound that sends his entire body vibrating. it's fucking hot. “cocky, i like it.”

daniel begins to pound into him, harder and harder. the sound of skin slapping on skin fills the hotel room and max buries his head in the crook of daniel’s neck and happily takes everything daniel has to give him.

he’s sitting upright now, bouncing on daniel with his hand wrapped around him, squeezing the base tightly and flicking his thumb over the tip.

max forces his eyes open, looking down at daniel’s face and how red and flushed it is, how gorgeously he furrows his brows, the honey of his eyes nothing but a small ring around the dark of his pupils.

he soon feels the familiar build up of heat in his gut that begins to spread down into his legs and up into his chest and arms and head. 

and then, without another sound, he comes, spurting all across daniel’s bare chest and him covered in cum is fucking hot in a very weird way but before he can think about it more, daniel is coming as well, hands on max’s hips, fingers digging into the soft skin there.

daniel is kissing him again and max honestly doesn’t care that he’s getting his own cum everywhere because daniel’s lips are like a hurricane, they pull him close and won’t let him go and if he’s being honest, he’s not sure if he ever wants daniel to let him go.

but daniel does let him go eventually and max quickly cleans off and puts his clothes back on. he's not sure what to do now. kiss daniel goodbye? leave his phone number? just leave?

he looks at himself in the mirror, only realizing now how incredibly fucked he looks. 

his hair is messy and won’t stay where he wants it to, no matter how hard he presses it down. his pupils are still blown wide despite the bright light in the bathroom. the skin on his neck and collarbone is red and purple in places where daniel wasn’t careful enough but max somehow doesn’t mind.

when he emerges from the bathroom, daniel is already snoring softly and max takes that as his cue to quietly slip out of the room and leave the hotel as quickly and unnoticed as possible.

when he steps out into the now cold night air, his chest feels surprisingly tight and max casts one last look up to the room where a beautiful man is asleep in messed-up sheets, a piece of paper ripped from the cheap hotel bible lays on his nightstand with a phone number scribbled on it and underneath the words _find me in the crowd._


	2. Chapter 2

they hook up again after a show in berlin, germany.

after their first meeting, he and daniel have texted a few times, always in each other dms on instagram and sending stupid videos back and forth on snapchat. 

it doesn’t mean anything, it really doesn’t. 

max knows that they are something, something odd between barely strangers and fuck buddies. how else could he explain how daniel keeps sending him bathroom selfies and pictures of his food while photographs of daniel going out and making out with nameless strangers are plastered all over countless news outlets?

five days before the concert, daniel sends max another text and asks him if he’d like to get free tickets for their show on saturday. 

at first, max considered not going. last time he was staying with family in london but this time he would have to drive to berlin from amsterdam on his own. it's not like he doesn’t want to go. he wants to, very much so. 

reasons to go to berlin: obviously seeing daniel again and watching him play, which is technically the only argument that matters. he would get to see daniel naked again and would get railed inside of some bougie-ass hotel room. and saying no to a free concert ticket just feels like a crime in the first place.

 _i will be there,_ he texts daniel. then follows it up with: _can my sister and her fiancé come too? to see the show, i mean. not the sex afterwards. if you even want to have sex with me. forget that i said that._

max almost regrets asking. three free tickets do sound like a lot and he’s not even sure if victoria and tom are free on saturdat but it’s worth a shot. plus, it would make driving eight hours across europe a lot more bearable.

 _sure_ , daniel texts back, _be here at 4._

convincing victoria and tom to join him is a lot easier than max expected and so he finds himself crammed into his car with the two on a gloomy saturday morning as they leave amsterdam behind them and head to germany.

sure, he hasn’t told them the entire truth yet but do tom and victoria really need to know that he is driving across countries to get railed? maybe, but he’s not ready to tell them. 

theee hours into their road trip, victoria has managed to redirect the conversation to daniel and the upcoming concert for the fourth time and max is tired of dodging questions or trying desperately to change the topic.

he is nervously drumming on the steering wheel to the sound of the spice girls when victoria pulls out her phone and begins to scroll through daniel’s Instagram feed.

“i can’t believe a guy like him is single,” she says, curling one stray strand of blonde hair around her finger. “i know at least ten guys who would kill for a night with him.”

max swallows. his hands are sweaty and he quickly wipes them on his jeans, hoping that the others won’t notice. he's never been good at being subtle about his emotions unless he really tried to but he’s feeling so giddy, it’s hard to keep focused.

“you still haven’t told us how you managed to get not one but three tickets to a show that has been sold out for months,” tom chimes in from the back seat. 

“well,” max begins but immediately stops again. what is he even supposed to say? that he and daniel hooked up once and kept in touch? that they want to fuck a second time and that he has ditched all of his responsibilities to drive to another country? 

“daniel gave them to me,” he ends up blurting out and can feel the heat rise to his cheeks at the speed of light.

the car goes dead silent, even the music on the radio stops for a second and max simply wants to die.

“are you serious?” victoria says. “daniel? as in the drummer from the band that you have been obsessed with for years? the band that you ditched going to church for?”

max nods his head lightly, lower lip nervously tucked between his teeth.

“did you guys have sex?” tom asks.

“max,” victoria fixes him with her eyes, “did you ditch going to church to get railed by a rock star?”

“wha, no!” max almost sounds offended. “and who says he was the one railing me, hm?” this really isn’t helping his cause, is it?

“oh, you definitely had sex,” victoria says with a satisfied grin.

“he invited me backstage and we somehow ended up in his hotel room, okay?” he says, ruffling a hand through his hair. “he's a nice guy, the sex was amazing and i gave him my number. that's it”

“you owe me twenty bucks, babe,” tom says to victoria.

“fucking hell.” victoria rubs a hand across her face, slouching back into her seat with a chuckle. “honestly? i didn’t know you still had it in you,” she teases. “even though the thought of you having sex like ever is absolutely repulsing, i'm a little bit proud. my big brother hooking up with a rockstar.”

she retrieves her purse from the backpack that is wedged underneath her seat and hands tom a twenty-dollar bill.

* * *

max has never been to berlin and even though he’d love to explore the city, they only stop by their hotel to change and then head directly to the venue.

the line outside the building wraps around the entire block but max leads them through a wall of security. _we're with daniel_ , he tells the bulky bouncer blocking their way. his name tag reads in bold letters. _name?_ he replies.

they actually end up in the back entrance where they finally run into the band, standing outside and chatting.

daniel is with them and when he spots max, a smile curls the corner of his lips in a way that makes max’s heart jump. he wants to press a kiss there so fucking badly. 

he wears black jeans and a generously torn black shirt, tattooed skin peaking out just the tiniest bit. he has a red and black flannel wrapped around his waist.

“i’ll take you inside,” daniel says, takes one drag from his bassist’s cigarette before squeezing max’s hip with a grin.

 _just fuck buddies_ , he reminds himself and follows daniel, his sister, and tom inside the building. the air is warm and heavy with the smell of sweat and cleaning supplies, a lingering note of cigarettes and alcohol.

daniel’s shoulder brushes against max’s as they walk, the touch surprisingly warm. he can smell daniel’s cologne. sharp and sweet. max almost catches himself stopping and leaning in just a little closer but victoria hooks her arm into his and pulls him away just at the right time.

“let's go and find our seats,” she says.

daniel nudges him. “we’ll see each other later,” he says but max doesn’t want to see daniel later, he wants to see him now as in drag him to the nearest storage room and suck him off before the show or at least pull him into a bruising kiss. a little preview of what could come.

“i'll be there in a minute,” he says to tom and victoria before he turns to daniel and, with his hand wrapped around his wrist, drags him away. he’s not even sure where he should be going, the bathroom maybe? 

daniel beside him laughs. “are you trying to kidnap me?”

max snorts and rolls his eyes. “you wish. no, i'm looking for somewhere to suck you off, you idiot.”

“oh,” daniel says, a grin spreading across his lips.

 _yeah, oh, you dumbass_ , max thinks though he can’t help but think how fucking attractive daniel is grinning like that. he wants to punch him so badly. preferably with his lips.

max opens the door to the first storage room he finds and pushes daniel inside after quickly looking around to make sure no one sees them and then follows inside, closing the door behind them.

the room is dimly lit and stuffed with brown boxes, lights, and a fog machine sitting in the middle of the room. it's anything but comfortable but max can make it work.

he pulls daniel close by his hips, pressing their bodies flush and tilting his head until he can press a bruising kiss to daniel’s lips.

daniel brings his hands up and cups max’s cheeks, his tongue lapping at max’s lips and when their tongues brush, it shoots a spark of arousal up max's spine. 

“this okay?” max asks in between kisses and when daniel nods his head and moans quietly against his mouth, it’s all the validation max needs.

daniel presses him against the door, the coldness of the metal making max moan and fist his hands into the fabric of daniel’s shirt. daniel’s fingers curl into the hair in the nape of max’s neck and give it a tug until max tilts his head further back and gives daniel enough room to press hungry kisses to the soft skin there, tongue dragging across his pulse point.

max falls to his knees and his hands fumble with daniel’s belt and the flannel around his waist for a moment before he finally manages to pull down the zipper and take daniel into his hand. and it's just like he remembers it, hot and heavy with smooth skin.

“still okay?” max asks.

“yeah,” daniel huffs in response, desperation heavy in his voice.

daniel is already leaking when max gives the shaft one, two expertly strokes and then he stretches his tongue out, dragging it up daniel’s shaft and then slowly taking him into his mouth. max goes slow at first, one hand curled around the base and the other digging into the muscle on his thigh.

the position he’s crouching in is all but comfortable but daniel feels and tastes so good, max honestly doesn’t mind.

daniel’s hands return to max’s head, strong fingers curling into his hair and fucking hell, max wants to suck his fingers too.

he pulls his head back, his right hand continues to jerk daniel off and with the left, he takes a hold of daniel’s hand and brings it down to his lips. daniel’s skin tastes clean like soap and faintly like salt. the pads of his fingers brushes against max’s tongue and he moans, eyes fluttering shut.

daniel above him is panting hard and suddenly he’s crouching too, pulling his hand back and kissing max again, tasting himself unapologetically on max’s tongue. 

it's so fucking good, max almost forgets that just outside this door, a thousand people wait for the show and the other band members might also be looking for daniel. his sister and tom are also waiting but when daniel moans into his mouth, max happily forgets about it all.

max flicks his hand one, two more times and then daniel is coming with a stuttered moan, head buried in the crook of max’s neck. his breath is hot and max shivers, daniel still twitching in his hand.

“bloody hell,” daniel says and presses a kiss to max’s jaw.

max hums in agreement and pulls out a tissue from his pocket and wipes his hand clean.

“sorry about the mess,” daniel says with a chuckle and stands back up, extending his hand to pull max back onto his feet.

they're both a little wobbly on their feet and max happily leans against daniel for a moment to catch both his balance and a breath before he takes a step back, the doorknob pressing into his back.

“i- eh- should probably look for my sister,” max says, suddenly feeling awkward, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding to look at daniel as much as he can. which isn’t easy at all because every second he doesn’t spend looking at daniel feels like a second wasted.

“see ya later?” daniel asks.

max nods. “yeah,” he croaks and stumbles out of the storage room, quickly catching his balance again and trying to get away from daniel as quickly and as unnoticed as possible.

he finds victoria and tom in the crowd close by the stage. 

“took you long enough,” victoria teases with a grin. she has tom’s arms wrapped around her waist from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. 

“you missed the supporting act,” tom tells him. “they were pretty good.”

max only shrugs because quite frankly, he doesn’t care. he faintly remembers the distant drumming of music when he and daniel were inside the storage room but he hasn’t paid any attention to it.

a girl behind them begins to chat victoria up but max is too distracted in his own mind to take any part in the conversations. his thoughts wander back to daniel in the storage room, the blush on his cheeks, the feeling of his hands in max’s hair and against his skin, the touch of his lips.

tom’s elbow against his ribs pulls max back into reality. “you okay, man? the main act begins in five minutes and you haven’t said a word since you came back.” he has that worried look in his eyes that max hates because it makes him feel like a dick.

“i'm fine,” he says. “just a little tired, sorry.” he laughs softly and tom nods, though he doesn’t look too convinced.

the lights get low at first before they flicker in an array of colors, reds and yellows, blues and greens. it's just what max needs to fully anchor him in reality again when the band comes out on stage. max, of course, only has eyes for daniel and watches as he jogs on stage and takes his seat behind the drums.

the drums sit on top of a slightly elevated podium and max is fucking thankful for it because he can see daniel scanning the crowd and when daniel finds him and waves, the girl behind max almost faints.

“he looked at me!” she excitedly tells her friend and max isn’t an asshole so he keeps his mouth shut. 

daniel laughs and max shrugs, mouthing “you look hot” and winking. daniel looks a little confused but gives him a thumbs-up and a grin.

the show is, of course, fucking amazing and seeing daniel in his element is, well, it’s incredibly hot but it also sends max’s stomach fluttering which is definitely concerning.

max tries his best to not stare at daniel the entire time but it’s almost impossible. he has one arm wrapped around victoria and sings along with her, loud and definitely not on key but he couldn’t care less. 

when the concert ends, max says his goodbyes to tom and victoria, pushing his way through the crowd away from the exit and towards daniel. it's like he’s being pulled by an invisible string and his legs don’t stop until he sees daniel and awkwardly waves at him.

the way from the venue to the hotel is a whirlwind of loud voices, cigarette smoke, secret touches in the back of the car, and desperate attempts at unlocking the hotel room door with one smooth swipe of the key card.

the inside of the room isn’t too different from the one in london, not that max has much time to look around because daniel is pinning him against the door.

“this feels familiar,” max jokes and daniel just rolls his eyes before pressing his lips against max’s, pressing his body against his until there is no space left between them.

they blindly stumble across the room, taking down the umbrella stand by the door and one of the framed pictures on the wall in the process but max couldn’t care less because daniel is curling a hand into his hair again and gives it a light tug.

his hand is warm and smooth against max’s scalp and he dips his head slightly to the side, granting daniel full access to his neck.

daniel’s lips are soft against max’s skin, teeth nibbling and biting their way down the side of his neck and down to his collarbone.

their jackets (daniel wears a black leather jacket and it drives max absolutely insane) and shoes come off quickly, followed by shirts and jeans. they are both desperate and max doesn’t mind it the tiniest bit. he needs daniel and he needs him now.

max has daniel pinned down on the soft mattress by his wrists, legs bracketing daniel’s hips. they're both a little out of breath, cheeks faintly glowing red. max trails his hands a little further up until he slides his hands into daniel’s.

“fucking hell,” he groans, burying his head in the crook of daniel’s neck. 

the smell of his cologne is very heavy here, mixed with the faint smell of sweat and cigarette smoke, and max finds himself taking in one, two deep breaths before he kisses his way up over daniel’s neck and jaw to his mouth.

daniel is smiling into the kiss and it makes max’s chest twist and he’s not sure what it means so he just keeps kissing daniel, grinding his hips down against him. 

“i have a theory,” daniel mumbles with a sheepish grin when he frees his right hand from max’s and brings it up to his face, cupping max’s cheek and brushing his smooth thumb across the hot skin.

“tell me,” max says, pressing his face more into daniel’s palm. smooth skin, daniel’s long and elegant fingers, finger tattoos. max didn’t know he had a thing for any of it but he apparently does now.

they're objectively good things and not because they belong to daniel, of course not. that would be ridiculous. 

daniel is sitting up now, one arm wrapped around max’s waist, the other travelling from his cheek into the nape of his neck from where he pulls max into a kiss, hungry and demanding.

“if i were to, let’s say, wrap my hand around you, rose tattoo facing you, would you like that?” daniel’s voice is sticky and sweet.

max grinds his hips down with a whimper as good as he can and nods, hands resting on daniel’s chest until _oh?_ he brushes his hands further down and across daniel’s nipples, suddenly met with cold metal. he breaks the kiss and looks down.

max groans loudly and bites his lip in a desperate attempt to keep his voice quiet. daniel has his nipples pierced and max can’t believe he hasn’t noticed them before because he wants to suck and kiss on them very badly right now.

“i had no idea,” daniel continues, “how dirty you were.”

“i'm not dirty,” max says and presses a kiss between daniel’s eyebrows, “i took a shower this morning.”

daniel laughs and max can’t help but laugh too when daniel is suddenly jolting him up and dropping him, his back hitting the mattress and head coming dangerously close to bashing against the headboard. 

“i like it when you run your mouth,” daniel says against max’s skin, one hand braced on the mattress next to max’s head, the other travelling down his chest and torso, fingers trailing along the elastic waistband of his boxers.

max swallows and blankly stares up at daniel. 

the way daniel is looking down at him is intense and he fears for a moment he might lose himself in his eyes. he can’t recall the last time someone has looked at him like that, let alone someone of the same league as daniel.

“max? are you okay?” daniel asks and gently brushes a stray hair out of max’s face. 

max nods his head and leans up a little until he can press his lips against daniel's again. “but i need you to fucking start touching me,” he whispers and grinds his hips up a little, arms wrapped around daniel’s neck.

daniel happily complies and begins to peel max’s boxers off, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down max’s chest and torso and thighs until he can pull the boxers off completely and drops them to the floor, crawling back onto max.

max is so hard, it’s almost painful and when daniel touches him, he suddenly knows what heaven must feel like. his head is comfortably fuzzy and when daniel twists his wrist, max moans and blindly reaches down until his fingers brush across the hard and heavy outline of daniel.

he pulls daniel’s boxers down just a little to let him spring free and quickly wraps his fingers around the tip. the position is everything but comfortable or sexy but max couldn’t care less because daniel is moaning into his ear, dick twitching in max’s hand.

 _oh god,_ max thinks, _never stop._

he also wants to say it out loud but the words get caught in the back of his throat and instead come out in a strangled moan but it seemingly brings the message across because daniel tightens his hand just the right amount.

max glances down between them, breathing heavily. 

he feels a little dizzy when he pulls his hand back and crawls out from under daniel and over to the nightstand. he yanks open the top drawer and rummages through its contents until he finds a bottle of lube and a condom. he tosses the latter on the bed and hands the other to daniel.

“i need your fingers in me, now,” he says, voice hoarse and throat dry. “please,” he then adds quieter.

daniel smirks, the corner of his lip curling attractively upward and max quickly leans forward and presses a kiss there, almost losing his balance in the process.

“you,” daniel whispers, “are one of the most interesting people i have ever met.”

max blushes a little, gazing up at daniel. 

_it's just sex,_ he reminds himself, _daniel could never fall for someone like you._ not that he is falling for daniel or anything. definitely not happening.

daniel pulls him into a proper kiss and uncaps the lube in the process, reaching around max with two slick fingers and carefully brushing them across him. the first contact is a little odd, it always is, but then daniel eases the first finger inside and max moans quietly against daniel’s lips.

they fall into a rhythm quickly. daniel keeps adding and curling his fingers, and max fucks himself onto them. daniel’s other hand holds tightly onto his hip and keeps him steady, fingers digging into the soft, pale skin. 

when max feels more than ready, daniel rips open the condom and rolls it on. he props himself up against the headboard and guides max’s hips up until he is teasing at his rim. “ready?” he asks.

max nods and places his hands on daniel’s broad shoulders, slowly sinking down. he takes his time, no matter how desperately he needs daniel buried deep inside of him. 

“god,” daniel nips at his chin and jaw, thumbs drawing small and soothing circles across max’s hot skin. “i could never get tired of seeing you on top of me,” daniel whispers, eyes lazily fixed on max.

it knocks all the air out of max’s lungs, a strangled moan escaping his lips before he can stop it.

once fully seated, max begins to slowly rock his hips back and forth, small sounds unapologetically falling from his lips. daniel is brushing past his prostate with every move and daniel sneaks one hand between them, fingers curling around max’s shaft.

max picks up the speed of his hips and the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room and makes his head grow even fuzzier. he's not sure how long he can last, already feeling his orgasm building up, a familiar tightness in his gut and heat creeping under his skin.

“i'm not gonna last much longer,” he warns daniel, breathing heavily. it's simply been too long since london and between exams and being a dutiful brother and son, max simply doesn’t have the time to jerk off.

daniel hums and slows down the movement of max’s hips until he’s only lightly rocking back and forth. “look at you,” he murmurs, “taking me so well. have i ever told you that? how well you take me, how good you let me fuck you? oh, baby, you have no idea what you do to me.”

max whimpers at the pet name, his forehead pressed against daniel’s. 

the knot inside his gut loosens a little and after a moment, daniel moves his hands to the curve of max’s ass and then carefully moves forward until max is laying on his back, legs in the air.

max wraps his arms around daniel’s neck and pulls him into a kiss, his tongue slipping into daniel’s mouth, both of them moaning.

daniel begins fucking max slow at first, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust before he picks up the pace. he braces himself with one hand on the mattress, the other curled around max and jerking him off.

max turns his head a little and presses a kiss to the rose tattoo on daniel’s hand, breathing in the scent that lingers on his skin.

it doesn’t take either of them very long to be on the verge of orgasm again. max has his arms still wrapped tightly around daniel’s neck with his head buried right where his neck and shoulder meet, kissing and biting, trying desperately to keep his voice down. his heels dig into daniel’s back, urging him to go faster, to go harder.

when he tips over the edge, max quietly calls out daniel’s name and presses a hungry kiss to his lips. he comes between their bodies and he can feel daniel twitching inside of him and he too is coming, chuckling softly as he does. it's fucking adorable.

they continue to make out lazily for a minute, enjoying the sticky-sweet afterglow of their orgasms before daniel gets up and returns from the bathroom with a wet towel and hands it to max. they don’t talk but max doesn’t feel the need to.

daniel returns to bed and max lazily throws his arm across daniel’s torso, head resting against his chest. he listens to the steady beating of daniel’s heart, his eyelids heavy and vision blurry. 

he would like to fall asleep curled into daniel’s side but he’s afraid that if he closes his eyes for more than a second, daniel will be up and gone before dawn, and max would be the one waking up alone this time.

he forces himself to keep his eyes open and angles his head up a little until he can look at daniel’s face.

he looks relaxed, his eyes a warm brown, long lashes casting soft shadows across his cheekbones, smiling softly. daniel turns his head until he can press a kiss to max’s forehead. “can i show you something?” he asks without moving his head, his breath warm on max’s skin.

max hums and nods his head though he’s not quite sure what daniel could possibly show him.

daniel slides out of bed and walks over to where a guitar leans against the small desk by the window. he picks it up and returns, retrieving a pick from his nightstand and sitting down beside max. 

“you can play guitar?” max asks.

“yeah, i'm not too good at it but it’s very helpful when i'm working on new songs,” daniel replies with a smile and max finds himself overwhelmed by the softness of daniel’s smile and the fondness of his eyes. “i've started writing this song and it’s more melody than anything but i got a few lines down so.”

he begins to play, soft melodies filling the otherwise quiet hotel room. daniel hums quietly along at first before he begins to sing.

max inches a little closer, head propped up on a pillow, laying comfortably on his side.

max has heard daniel sing before countless times but he has never truly paid attention to just how perfect his voice is. it's soft and a little raspy, curling around words in ways that make max’s chest light up. 

daniel has his eyes half-closed, his curls are attractively tousled, and a stray curl hangs into his face, brushing across his eyebrow. he looks so happy and at peace.

max wishes he could hold time still and continue to live in this very moment, under the covers and daniel beside him, playing the guitar and singing to him.

“do you always serenade your hookups with your voice?” max teases. he's not entirely sure what prompted him to ask a question like that but he immediately regrets it when the serene expression on daniel’s face vanishes as quickly as it came.

“they usually don’t stay long enough,” daniel replies and gets up, returning the guitar to its place by the window. “it's getting late,” he then says matter of factly, arms crossed. his expression is unreadable, hidden behind the dimmed light of the hotel room.

max takes that as his clue to gather his stuff and leave before he overstays his welcome. if he hasn’t already done that. he picks up his underwear from the floor and quickly pulls them on, followed by his shirt, jeans and boots.

“should i call you a taxi?” daniel asks from where he is leaning against the window.

max puts on his jacket and shakes his head. “my hotel is a few streets away but thank you.” it's a blatant lie, his hotel is a lot farther away than that but he really doesn’t want to cause daniel any more trouble. plus, he can’t afford a taxi either since he spent way too much on gas for his car and two last-minute hotel rooms for him and his sister.

he hovers in the middle of the room for a moment, once again faced with the awkward decision of how to leave. kiss daniel goodbye? say nothing and just leave?

“i- i'll get going then,” is what he ends up saying and before daniel can even open his mouth, max turns on his heels and is out of the door.

the weather outside is horrendous, heavy rain pours down onto the pavement but max doesn’t even care. his chest feels heavy and he can’t help but feel like a complete idiot. how could he ever think that he and daniel had something special?

but even out here in the rain, max can’t stop thinking about daniel’s smile and the buzzing in his chest that lights up his entire body like fireflies.

he pulls out his phone and begins typing. he's not exactly sure what he’s even trying to say but he feels the need to say at least something. he always does.

 _i'm sorry,_ he texts daniel. _i didn’t mean to offend or hurt you and i'm sorry if I did. if you don’t want to talk to me after this, that’s fine and i won’t bother you anymore. thank you, for everything. i'm not sure what you ever saw in me but i appreciate the time we spend together. i’ll shut up now. enjoy the rest of your night. goodbye._

 _don’t be an idiot and come back inside,_ daniel texts back. _you'll catch a cold if you continue to stand outside in the rain like that._

max really would like to say that he is stronger than this. he should turn away completely and leave. he's already too attached to daniel for his own good but even if he fears getting hurt, what if it does end up working out?

daniel is a muscular, heavily tattooed, incredibly good-looking, drum-playing, sex god, and max is a stupid little very ordinary boy but he has always liked to challenge the odds.  
  



End file.
